


Bag of Jellybeans

by Coochhiiee



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: F/M, Satire, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coochhiiee/pseuds/Coochhiiee
Summary: he shoves them in ur ass lol
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s), Nikki Sixx/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bag of Jellybeans

You had never imagined being in a situation like this one. Currently, you were bent over the kitchen counter, squirming against Nikki's tight grasp. When Nikki brought up the idea of trying new things in the bedroom, you never thought he would be up for trying to shove a whole bag of jellybeans up your ass. Your hips grinding against the counter in anticipation, letting out whines and moans. "Just shove it up my ass already!" You were needy and inpatient at this moment. You needed those sweet jellybeans up your tight ass.  
A high pitched moan ripped from your throat as you felt your asshole stretching, the plastic bag of the jellybeans began to tickle against your insides. Pants and curses fell from your lips, you didnt know that jellybeans would feel this good! Before you could even notice, the whole bag was shoved in your anus.   
Nikki slapped your cheeks as he chuckled "you really can fit anything up there, I wonder if I would fit.." his tone sounded serious. Your eyes grew wide as you were about to scream out for help. Yet, you were too late. Nikki had already begun shoving his whole body up your ass. Limb by limb until he was fully inside of you.


End file.
